


After the Sun has Risen

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Not once since Altissia did he believe they would actually all make it back safe and sound. That they would get a happy ending. But here he is alive, surrounded by the three men that matter most to him in an emancipated world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dare to Write challenge. Prompt: trading heartbeats

_Thump. Thump._ Noctis has long lost count of the repetition but it still sounds like music to his ears. He taps his finger up and down to the soft rhythm of Ignis’ heart. Not once since Altissia did he believe they would actually all make it back safe and sound. That they would get a happy ending. But here he is alive, surrounded by the three men that matter most to him in an emancipated world.

“I,” there is movement on Ignis’ other side at the seemingly endless silence being broken, “did die, ya know?” Prompto’s face snaps up to meet his, and Noctis swallows a lump in his throat. “It was peaceful. Dad, and Luna,” he turns his head back to look at Gladiolus, “and even your dad were there. I was so happy to see them and Dad was so pushy about me marrying Luna like I was supposed to that I didn’t realize at first. It wasn’t till I was up there about to say my vows that I realized none of you were there, or Iris, or Talcott, or Cindy even. None of the living.” Noctis places his head back on Ignis’ chest. “So, I came back.” The hand on his hip tightens and Gladio presses his body closer protectively. “I had to.”

Prompto takes his hand and squeezes. He looks close to tears but smiles in a way that makes Noctis long to pepper him with kisses. “Oh, Noct.”

Ignis’ hand settles on the crown of his head. “We are more grateful for your return than you realize.”

“No,” he says immediately. “I think I do.” Gladio begins to kiss at his shoulder blade, the warmth and sensation of his beard making Noct shiver. “So,” Noct says almost lazily, “are we ready to move on from reunion to reacquaintance?”

Gladio barks a laugh into his skin. “Your wish is my command.” His words are accompanied by a rock of the hips.

Ignis kisses his forehead lightly. “If that is what Your Majesty desires.”

“Nothing would make me happier,” and he means it.

“Noct, my friend, you know I’m always up for a roll in the sheets.”


End file.
